<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azu by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418741">Azu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute'>iwillsithereandtrytocontribute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You All Speak Latin in My Dreams [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t think I ever properly said thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu &amp; Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You All Speak Latin in My Dreams [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are! Third installment! I am on a roll! My plan is that once I finish the next letter, I'll post the one I already had written. In case I need to go on a hiatus or something (I can't just schedule this for a week because I crave validation). Anyway... Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azu, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t think I ever properly said thank you. Cicero says I’ve gotten better at actually telling people when I’m grateful. That was never my way before, but now I run in circles where being vocal about my gratitude is worth more than stabbing something for someone. So thanks. You saved my, well, not life I guess but something close to it. I’d trust you to watch my back any day of the week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I wonder what you’d do in my place. You’d be better at this than me, dealing with all these kids. I think I’m a bit rough on them sometimes, but I don’t know how to be any different. You’re nice and gentle until someone’s done an injustice, then you bring out the ax. It’s a nice ax. I think the kids would like you. You’d get along swell with Grizzop, like a house on fire. He’s not like the old Grizzop, but he’s the sweetest kid you’ll ever meet. Wants to be a cleric of Opis, you know, plants and things. He’ll be great at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is an ink spill over part of a sentence ending with” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azu just tore through here like the little chaos demon she is. You’d like her too. I’ve told her about you, you know. She wants to learn how to use an ax. She’ll be great at it. She’s great at whatever she sets her mind to. Right now it’s lockpicking. Which reminds me, I need to replace the locks on the cabinets again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I light some candles for Grizzop at the temple of Artemis every year. And I make sure to leave a clam and some fish at your and Zolf’s temples. I think the intent is there even if neither of you technically exist yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’ve got to go, it's nearly time for lessons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whosaskinus “Sasha” Lolomg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azu thumbs the long dried ink splotches with a sad smile. She’s so proud of Sasha for making a life for herself, but a deeper part of her is utterly terrified of the implications of all of these letters. They couldn’t rescue her. They couldn’t rescue her or Grizzop, or these letters wouldn’t exist. That’s how time travel worked right? Even if it didn’t… Azu still couldn’t bear to think of the alternatives. Of the slim, slim chance they had to rescue some of her closest friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Wilde had read Sasha’s letter to all of them, he had passed out small stacks addressed to them individually and they had each drifted off into different corners of the inn to read or process or whatever it was they needed to do. Azu thought she saw Zolf sneak back into Wilde’s office to read the letter, but she didn’t comment on it. She of all people knew that each needed to grieve in their own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azu is good at noticing. It’s a trait that’s served her well as a paladin of a goddess known for her healing almost as much as Apollo. She noticed Hamid’s hands shaking as he drained the glass Wilde had poured for him, his shoulders trembling as they pulled each other into a hug. Zolf’s tight expression of grief at the mention of Sasha and his stiff gait as he walked down the hallway. He’s had so much longer than them to feel her loss. The tears Wilde couldn’t quite keep from running down his face, tracing that long arching scar on his cheek. And Cel’s polite distance whenever they had to pass through a room with one of the others in it. Cel was very much a warm, touchy-feely person, so Azu had the distinct feeling that they had curated that distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azu sighed and took a deep breath before setting down the letter she was holding and taking another from the pile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to chat I'm on Tumblr @iwillsithereandtrytocontribute.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>